Cat
by fluffybluff
Summary: Yes, Sano has a problem with Kenshin's cat. It's bad enough that Kenshin is acting like a lonely grandma who loves her cats too much, it's worse when he's starting to understand why. A confused Sano and a little bit of KK :


Disclaimer: RK is Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama's. Banzai Nobu-sensei!

AN: I have never written something like this before, and I rarely read something in this genre, so bear with me. I just thought that this was a good idea, but I'm not sure if I executed it well enough or not. It was satisfactory for me, but I think I would be a little annoyed by it when reading this fic again, so there might be some editing coming up after a few hours (I'm going to sleep now, so yeah :P) Anyways, be lenient on this one, give me critics as well of course, and I hope you enjoy this!

Oh, for those who read Tutoring and The Intersection, I am still writing them. I just need to set the some of the writings straight. It would take quite awhile but I will continue it ASAP :)

:

**Cat**

:

:

It's been a minute, and Sano hadn't blink, not even once.

He inhaled, gathered more power to keep his watery eyes opened. He couldn't lose.

Well, not to this cat, anyway.

"What are 'ya staring at?" Sano asked with a threatening voice, but the cat didn't budge. It kept on staring at Sano weirdly. Sano barked like a dog, taunting the cat, but it still didn't budge. It didn't even look surprised. "You know, you're cute and all, but tomorrow I'll definitely take your master out to meet different kind of female." Sano said with a victory voice.

The cat meowed, saying that it wouldn't happen. _Not in a million years._

"'Ya think?" Sano asked with a mocking voice.

He usually didn't have personal hatred towards any kinds of animal. He was disgusted by cockroach and sometimes crept out by snakes, but he generally liked mammals. But this cat, it was different.

"Look, _Ojou-chan_. I can't let Kenshin stay cooped up in this house with you like some grandma. Or spinster. Well he's turning into one, but as his best friend I can't let that happen. You should understand this as well." He said again, and the cat only meowed with a lazy meow.

He shook his head. He was crazy, talking to a cat.

Sano sighed and looked around the house. Kenshin's house, which was previously Sano's house, was a three storey bachelor pad with a modern minimalistic style, big glass windows, chic spiraled staircases that you could see from outside of the house, dim, seductive lights, super sleek fireplace, infinite pool and built-in bar. When Sano inherited his family's big mansion, Kenshin decided to buy this house from him. He couldn't believe that a guy who had such a striking bachelor pad and rode an expensive sports car acted like an old, lonely spinster. Sano was expecting Kenshin to relive the house's purpose by bringing a lot of women home, but instead he brought home a cat.

Even worse, that cat took up ninety percent of Kenshin's life now. And maybe most of his money as well. She was worse than a materialistic girlfriend, especially with its lazy blue eyes which seemed to never show satisfaction.

"I can get rid of annoying girlfriend anytime, but I can't get rid of you, can I? I mean, if I killed you then the people from those animal rights organization thingy would start to chase me with rake and fire." He said, and the cat only meowed lazily. He sighed. He was still talking to this cat. He really was talking to a cat.

Soon, Kenshin came out of the kitchen, bringing some chips, and two bottles of beer.

"Sorry it took so long. I am defrosting her food." He said, pointing at the cat before giving one bottle of beer to Sano. He sat down beside Sano, and as soon as he sat down, the cat jumped on his lap. A low, lazy meow came out of the cat before it closed its eyes and licked Kenshin's finger. Sano saw an amber flicker on Kenshin's eyes. Kenshin chuckled and took out the light blue jewelry box from his pocket.

"Kaoru, look what I have here for you…" He said and opened the box. The cat looked inside the box and Sano could have sworn that it was almost _smiling_. Kenshin put on the necklace on its neck and it purred, sounded really satisfied, as it jumped off and sat in front of the glass window, as if it was checking its reflection. Kenshin chuckled. "Isn't she cute?" He asked. Sano shrugged. He was a little crept out by the fact that the cat was actually happy about the necklace.

"Ya know, Kenshin, I think you need to see a psychiatrist," Sano said slowly. His redheaded business partner and best friend stopped putting the documents into his leather briefcase and looked up.

"Oro? Why?"

"You're a little… I dunno… Off…"

Kenshin chuckled and shook his head as if Sano was talking crazy. "Define 'OFF'."

Sano coughed. "Well, it's been like, eight months since you go out at all. You always rejected my invitations, heck, anyone's invitations to go out."

"How is that me being off?"

"You always give us the same reason; you can't go out because of _your cat._"

"That's the truth."

"It's a FRIGGIN' CAT! It won't die or throw you out of the house if you come home a little late!" Sano screamed. He then coughed awkwardly because for some reason he felt that the cat knew that he was bitching about it.

Kenshin shrugged. "Well, I don't want her to get lonely." He said lightly with a grin.

"No, no. You don't get my point."

"Enlighten me." Kenshin said while putting the now empty jewelry box back into his pocket. Sano grunted and looked at the cat with the necklace. It was an all too expensive, brand name white gold necklace with sapphire pendant on it. It was something that even husbands or boyfriends would think twice to buy for their girlfriends or wives.

"THIS IS WHAT I MEAN! You bought a FRIGGIN' sapphire necklace with a FRIGGIN' gold chain which cost you a FRIGGIN' fortune! FOR YOUR FRIGGIN' CAT!"

"My cats like shiny stuff, besides I think the sapphire looks gorgeous on her." Kenshin explained as if it was natural for a cat to wear a necklace. **NECKLACE**. Not collar.

Sano winced. "You are weird, man. You are weird."

"I'm okay, Sano. Thanks for worrying about me, but I really can't leave my Kaoru alone at home." Kenshin said, patting his shoulder. Sano looked at Kenshin again saw the amber shimmer across his somber violet eyes. "I will go with you next time." He added.

Sano snorted at the empty promise. He would never let this pass again. "Fine. I have a party this Saturday. Come to the mansion." He said.

"Uh… Sano…" Kenshin said with an apologetic face that Sano knew too well. "I can't go on Saturday. I have to accompany her to the salon. Next time, I promise." He said.

"Damn it Kenshin!" Sano was frustrated already. Kenshin then looked up.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I was defrosting her food. It's dinner time for her already. I'll be back in a minute." He said, before disappearing into the kitchen. Sano looked at the cat who was lounging on an armless chair like the queen of the house. Its bright blue eyes shone in victory.

"Fine, this time you win. Next time I will definitely take him out." He said, and the cat meowed which sounded more like a mockery to him. "Damn it cat." He said under his breath. The cat suddenly got up and then moved onto his laps. It started purring and then nudged his hand with its head. He started petting the cat and tickled its chin.

The fur of the cat was even smoother than silk. Sano inhaled and stroke the cat, never thought that his fingers could feel so good. Sano knew that Kenshin probably spent a fortune as well in buying this cat's shampoo and other grooming stuff. It was an ordinary black cat, but it was so beautiful. Its fur is glowing like black onyx, and everytime Sano stroked it, the fur changed colour, reflecting the colours that were in the room. Somehow, it felt so comfortable and so beautiful.

Maybe he should get one as well. The exact same one. He had never seen such a beautiful black cat before though, maybe Kenshin could tell him where did he get one of these.

"KUSO!" Sano could feel a sharp pain on his finger. The cat bit his finger, but before he could even pull up his hand, it slowly licked the place where it bit him, and looked at him with its big, blue eyes. Sano felt a strange stir in his guts for a split second, before snapping out and grunted.

"Bad kitty! You're not that cute, okay, so don't push your luck! Geez, why does Kenshin even bother keeping you?"

_You asked why does he want me here, even though you want to keep me as well?_

Sano blinked, wondering where that feminine whisper came from. He looked around the room, and then looked at the hallway. The cat was already walking lazily in the hallway, and turned its head around to look at Sano one last time before turned back and started climbing the spiral staircases. He looked at the time and frowned. Was his watch broken? That cat stroking session couldn't have been lasted for 45 minutes! It felt like a good ten seconds to him.

Kenshin came out of the kitchen wearing his apron. He went upstairs with a bowl of meat. Sano sniffed the delicious smell that he knew so well from the bowl and he actually was ready to kill Kenshin. Kenshin ate cheap, disgusting vegetarian set in the employee's canteen for lunch everyday, but his cat enjoyed WAGYU everyday? He should've gotten a gold digging girlfriend instead.

Soon Kenshin came back downstairs and sat beside Sano.

"Where's the cat?" He asked.

"Eating upstairs." Kenshin said with a shrug. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much. Where didya get that cat anyway?" Sano asked. Kenshin chuckled.

"Well, she was a stray. Last winter I found her lying on the garden, so I decided to take her in." He said. Sano sighed, almost disappointed. So there was no way he could find a cat like that one. He gulped his beer.

"Hey, Kenshin, I think I need to go home now." He said, putting the empty beer bottle on the table. Kenshin frowned. Usually Sano would find excuses to stay at his house longer.

"Okay… Well see you in the office then." Kenshin said, as he followed Sano towards the main door. Before Sano left, he heard a small clink and saw the cat again. It leered at Sano, and again, he felt his stomach stirring. He unwillingly admitted that the cat was beautiful.

As the door was closed, Sano could see the cat jumped on Kenshin's arms and Kenshin started to caress its fur. As Sano watched him stroking the cat from outside the window, he felt that strange stir again. It must have felt really good to stroke that cat.

If only he could have that cat.

Sano shook his head. No way. If he had that cat he could turn into Kenshin, because honestly he started to understand why did Kenshin want to spend as much time as possible with it.

Maybe if he took away the cat from Kenshin, he could be saved. Kenshin should stop obsessing about that cat and started a more normal life.

Maybe he could steal that cat? It would do good for Kenshin.

Sano looked at Kenshin carrying the cat while climbing the spiral stairs. He didn't notice that Sano was still standing there, but the cat seemed to see him watching them outside the window. They disappeared on the other side of the stairs, but then appeared again, climbing the stairs which were closer to the big window.

Sano's eyes got bigger and he could feel his blood boiled inside his body.

What Kenshin carried now was certainly bigger than a cat.

It was a woman; a beautiful, black haired woman, naked, and lazily played around with the all too familiar sapphire necklace between her bare breasts, while Kenshin was kissing her neck like he was possessed as he slowly and carefully climbed the stairs. As Kenshin turned his back from Sano, he could see a pair of enticing blue eyes looking back at him over Kenshin's shoulder. The eyes were obviously _smiling_ in victory.

Sano could feel like his knees were weakening, as if he was a girl in love. He could've sworn he heard another whisper so close to his left ear; it was the most seductive voice he had ever heard.

_You know you want me, Sagara Sanosuke… Don't be a hypocrite and admit it..._

Sano's eyes glimmered as he stared at his best friend and the naked woman in his arms disappeared into the highest floor where the main bedroom was.

"…Kaoru…" A name escaped his lips, and suddenly Sano felt hungry. He wanted a touch. A lick. A bite. He wanted to hear her purr under him… err… His hand…

For Kenshin's sake, Sano had to take her away from him. He should lock her up somewhere where no one could see her but him, so that Kenshin would never find her. He was as rich as Kenshin was, so he could afford whatever meat she wanted to eat, whatever necklace she wanted him to buy, whatever. Sano smirked as his eyes flickered. He would take her no matter what the consequences were.

All for his best friend's sake, right?


End file.
